King
Kings and Queens are rulers of given areas. Generally, they hold the highest seat of power within a province, hold, or location. Arena Morrowind The rank of King and Queen in Morrowind was put in place by Emperor Tiber Septim of the new Septim Empire so he could have a central governing hand to rule in his stead in his new province. *Queen Barenziah, a renowned queen consort.Biography of Barenziah, v 1 *King Symmachus, king before Helseth (? - 3E 391) The Real Barenziah, Book I *King Athyn Llethan *King Hlaalu Helseth (3E 391 - ?) Skyrim The Rank of King and Queen is not as prevalent in Skyrim as in many other provinces. as the head of state was a High King or High Queen, and the rulers of the Holds were Jarls. However, there have been several individuals who have been recorded as monarchs of individual city-states throughout the history of Skyrim, The following are individuals who have been recorded as monarchs of individual city-states throughout the history of Skyrim: *King Cuhlecain of Falkreath (late Second Era) - note: Falkreath was considered to be part of Colovia at this time *King Mantiarco of Solitude (3E ? - 3E 99)The Wolf Queen, Book II *Queen Amodetha of Solitude (Late Third Era) *Wolf Queen Potema Septim of Solitude (3E 81 - 3E 137) *King Pelagius Septim III of Solitude (3E 137 - 3E 153)The Wolf Queen, Book VIIIThe Madness of Pelagius *Queen Jolethe Septim of Solitude (3E 145 - 3E ?)The Madness of Pelagius *King Thian of Solitude (late Third Era)Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim *Queen Macalla of Dawnstar (late Third Era) High Rock The Rank of King and Queen in High Rock is the second highest rank a person can gain, the highest being High King, who has only been obtained by High King Emeric of Cumberland, who managed to not only unite the kingdoms of High Rock but also the Kingdoms of Hammerfell and the Kingdom of Orsinium in the Daggerfall Covenant. *King Farangel Gardner of Wayrest (1E 1100 - 1E ?) *King Joile of Daggerfall - late First Era *King Donel Deleyn of Daggerfall *King Bergamot Deleyn of Daggerfall *King Eadwyre of Wayrest *King Arslan II of Daggerfall *King Lysandus of Daggerfall *King Gothryd of Daggerfall Hammerfell The Rank of King and Queen in Hammerfell is similar to High Rock in many ways, with it being second highest rank a person can gain, the highest being High King. *King Fahara'jad of Sentinel (2E - 2E ?) *King Camaron of Sentinel (3E ? - 3E ?) *King Lhotun of Sentinel (3E ? - 3E ?) Orsinium The Rank of King and Queen in Orsinium is the highest rank a person can gain, the second being a Chief. *King Torug gro-Igron (1E 8?? - 1E 9??) *King Golkarr (1E 9?? - 1E 980) *King Kurog gro-Orsinium (2E 566–2E 583) *King Bazrag gro-Fharun (2E 583–2E ???) *King Gortwog gro-Nagorm (3E 399 - ?E ???) Summerset Isles The Rank of King and Queen in Summerset Isle is the highest rank a person can gain. *King Rilis XII of Firsthold (2E) *King Hidellith Aldmeri of Alinor, Father of Ayrenn (2E ?? - 2E ??) *Queen Ayrenn Arana Aldmer of Alinor and the First Aldmeri Dominion (2E ?? - ??) *King Reman Karoodil of Firsthold (3E? - 3E?) *Queen Consort Morgiah of Firsthold (3E? - 3E?) Valenwood The Rank of King and Queen in Valenwood is the highest rank a person can gain. *King Eplear, founder of the Camoran Dynasty (1E 0) *King Faume Toad-Eye, father of legendary Bosmer Hero Oreyn Bearclaw (2E?) *King Aeradan Camoran (2E 583) *King Anaxemes Camoran (2E 830)Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Aldmeri Dominion *King Haymon Camoran (3E 249–3E 267) Black Marsh Although the Rank of King is present in Black Marsh, it is unknown how much power it holds.Skyrim's Rule Elsweyr *Queen Anequina Sharp-Tongue, Queen of Anequina during the Merethic Era *King Dro'Zel, King during 1E 2920 *Queen Hasaama, Queen during 1E 2920 *Queen Khamira, Queen of Anequina during the Second Era (Elder Scrolls Online: Elsweyr) Pyandonea *King Orgnum of Pyandonea Akavir *King Tosh Raka of the Ka Po' Tun *Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal of the Kamal See also *Emperor *High King es:Rey Category:Lore: Kings Category:Lore: Royalty Category:Lore: Titles Category:Lore: Government Figures